Working Harder for the Man
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Slightly AU – Emma is Regina's summer intern. Based on this prompt: Anonymous asked you: Could you write swan queen where Emma does work at the mayor's office and comes in drunk for her last few days trying to seduce Regina?


Title: Working Harder for the Man

Pairing: Regina/Emma  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary: Slightly AU – Emma is Regina's summer intern. Based on this prompt: Anonymous asked you: Could you write swan queen where Emma does work at the mayor's office and comes in drunk for her last few days trying to seduce Regina? I'd love you so much if you did, I'd even trade sexual favours.

"You are such a…you've made my life hell these past few months, and now I don't have to do what you say anymore!" Emma furrowed her brow in frustration. She was in the middle of a drunken rant to the mirror. She conceded she had had about ten too many drinks, but it was her last day doing stupid paperwork for Mayor Regina and she couldn't take it anymore. Especially, since she was making her come in last minute to finish something up at 9pm on a Friday night.

Emma screamed into the mirror, practicing, for what she was about to say. God, the woman had made everything 100 times harder than necessary, demanding Emma rearrange and change an entire project only to take a two second look at it and demand it be changed again. She did it just for the sheer pleasure of torturing Emma too; that had to be why, because nobody could be that indecisive. Emma would be her bitch no more.

Thankfully, this was the last time she'd ever have to see the woman who acted so superior to everyone, and treated her "underlings" like shit. Emma didn't even care that she was about to go to work drunk, she relished it, at least maybe the looming hours ahead would be a bit more bearable. In fact, she hoped she'd say something she'd regret- except she was sure she wouldn't regret it, because Regina was that big of a bitch. Her head was spinning, and the hiccups had started. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, but it was too late to back down now. She splashed cool water on her flushed skin and took one more look in the mirror, and was certain she would go out with a bang.

She entered the office, and found Regina wearing her black rimmed reading glasses, sitting casually at her desk and studying some documents. She looked so perfect it was irritating.

"Ms. Swan, I requested your presence 10 minutes ago," Regina said, not even looking up.

"Well, here I am. At your service, as always," Emma let the anger surge in her voice, shocking Regina and causing her mouth to fall open. She ripped the reading glasses off of her face and looked up noticing that Emma was obviously intoxicated.

"Watch your tone, Ms. Swan," Regina growled in warning, and stood to confront her.

"I have "watched my tone" all summer, and now I'm through," Emma spat, crossing her arms. She realized she looked more like a petulant child than an intimidating force to be reckoned with, but she didn't care.

Regina took a step back and scoffed, "Have you been drinking, dear?"

"Oh, like you've never had drinks at work? You have a whole decanter of scotch behind your precious pitcher of juice that you made me hand squeeze every morning," Emma retorted, her legs shaking a bit.

"That's not scotch, you idiot- it's apple cider," Regina was becoming livid. How dare her intern speak to her in such a way?

"Oh…well. Okay" Emma searched for a clever comeback, but found none. She stumbled a bit and Regina moved closer, regarding her with more curiosity than anger.

"I thought you enjoyed squeezing the oranges?" Regina asked seemingly perplexed.

"You also made me pick fresh apples for you every day from your stupid tree, so you could have them on display…just like you like me…on display for you," Emma was starting into her rant, like she had practiced except it wasn't holding as much venom as she had imagined it would.

"I thought you'd enjoy the fresh air and the relief from doing paperwork. I don't trust just anyone near my tree," Regina looked hurt and surprised.

"Oh, just like you wanted me to drive all the way across town to bring you organic salads? Well, guess what? I never went across town, and you've been eating diner salads for lunch all summer, and you never even noticed…" Emma was cut off by Regina invading her personal space. Her eyes were blazing and she was getting more and more pissed off by the second.

"You did what? And after I made concessions for you?" Regina scowled angrily.

"Concessions? Like what?" Emma was confused.

"I let you wear those skin tight jeans of yours, even though they certainly don't meet the dress code."

"Only because you like watching me bend over and pick up the papers you constantly drop. Don't even play with me, Regina, because no one is that clumsy. You just enjoy staring at my ass."

"I did no such thing," Regina remained indignant even as her eyes roamed over Emma's form fitting outfit.

"Please, you constantly flirt with me- and you never pulled that shit with Gary- grazing my fingers, bending in a little too close. You sat on the edge of my desk letting your skirt hitch all the way up your thigh. Not to mention, the late nights of just you and me here alone. I did my best to ignore it, but I've decided that you just want to feel important. Like you're running your little town, but you just create work for the sake of creating work," Emma stood back, folding her arms across her chest, proud of herself- now she was on a roll. She could see the hurt seeping into Regina's eyes, her nostrils flaring, and chest heaving. A bright flush illuminated her chest.

Regina reached out, shoulders tight, clenching her fists like she was about to wring Emma's neck. Regina was holding her gaze, staring her down, but Emma wouldn't relent. The woman must have read a manual or seen an Oprah about making and maintaining eye contact because she was a master. Where Emma came from it was considered a provocation.

"Well, Madam Mayor- I am through with you and everything else. You're lucky I didn't report you for sexual harassment," Emma finished with flourish, twisting in the knife.

Regina took another step toward her, and Emma reached out seemingly to give her a shove, but her balance and strength wasn't there so her hands just pressed against Regina's chest. She found the material of her dress soft, and she let her hands linger, inching down and sliding over the outline of her breasts, pausing as she felt hardened nipples against her palms. Regina slowly looked down to where Emma's hands had landed; enjoying the feeling more than she wanted to, and then looked back up to meet Emma's eyes that were displaying what could only be considered panic.

Emma felt Regina's chest rise and lower in quick succession, but still she didn't move her hands until Regina grabbed her wrists. Instead of wrenching her away, she pulled Emma closer, flush against her body. Regina was furious, agitated, and also exceedingly turned on. No one had ever stood up to her like this, it felt sinfully dangerous. She was attracted to Emma, that much was true, but she felt she had never let her actions become inappropriate…until now.

As Regina held her close, looking down at her with a smug look of superiority even now, she whispered hotly into her ear, "You're fired, Ms. Swan."

Emma tried to pull away, but Regina held her even tighter. The heat rising and mingling from both of their bodies caused a sudden increase of tension between them. Emma felt like she was going to hyperventilate, with each breath she drew in more of the mayor's sweet scent. Regina's hair was tickling her cheek; it was suffocating and intoxicating simultaneously.

"And now that you are no longer my employee, whatever is about to happen will not be considered _sexual_ harassment," Regina didn't give her a chance to respond before pulling back and pressing her lips against Emma's.

Emma's mind reacted slowly, but her body reacted instantly. Sucking air in through her nose as their mouths clung to one another. Emma's lips were sticky from liquor and gloss, and her mouth was pliable and soft. Regina eagerly sucked her bottom lip between hers, moaning softly as she felt Emma's heart beat like a hummingbird. She pulled away, searching Emma's eyes, only to catch her leaning toward Regina's lips like a kitten searching blindly for its mother's teat. A low throaty chuckle erupted from Regina, pleased to see how easy it had been to turn the tables.

Emma wasn't sure how this had all happened so quickly, but she was certain she wanted more. She tangled her fingers in Regina's hair, mussing it up. She was sure Regina would hate that, and forced her head in for another rough kiss. Emma found the strength to push her back toward the desk, Regina's ass hitting the edge. Regina pulled Emma's jacket off blindly as they continued to kiss and play sexual tug-a-war in their fight to dominate one another.

Regina gained the upper hand, pushing Emma back, forcing her feet apart as her ass landed on the arm of the sofa. Regina pushed her off balance, and with a shriek Emma fell backwards. Regina pounced on top of her, letting her full weight rest on top of Emma as she struggled to breathe. The way Regina straddled Emma and pinned her flailing arms above her head in one fell swoop was nothing short of athletic. Emma quieted, except for the humming and mewling noises that she couldn't help, and stopped her protests, unable to resist giving in to the mayor's wishes. She wanted this bad, even though she would have preferred to trade places with Regina in this moment.

Regina hitched her own skirt up as far as she could, sitting back on Emma's legs and then undoing Emma's jeans, pulling them down just enough to expose her hot pink panties, enticing and tightly clinging low on her hip bones. Emma tried to kick her legs in tantrum, but Regina had her pinned and powerless. Regina leaned forward, hovering over her on all fours; Emma's body was hers for the taking. She kissed and touched her everywhere, while Emma moaned softly and shuddered as her senses caught fire.

Regina ran her finger around the waistband of Emma's panties snapping them against her, and then sliding them down, letting the cool air rake over Emma's heat. Regina spread Emma's thighs apart just enough to dip her hand down between them and press her thumb against Emma's clit. Emma sucked in a breath of air, lying still as Regina carefully watched her reactions. She slowly slid her thumb up and down through Emma's wetness, reveling in the unraveling she was causing in Emma's body.

Unable to wait, Regina shifted position so that Emma's thigh was pressed firmly between her own legs. As she sought entrance to Emma's body with her fingers, she began rocking her own hips, using her free hand to press and circle her own clit, her breaths coming in short gasps, and never taking her eyes off of Emma.

Emma was delirious with drunkenness and the sensation of Regina's fingers inside of her. She was scrambling to get leverage, to push into those fingers, needing just a bit more friction. The sound of Regina's shallow breathing coupled with the feeling of her wet heat against her thigh was short circuiting her brain. Regina pressed into Emma harder just as she bore down on her leg. As she felt herself getting closer to an approaching orgasm, she suspended herself by her elbows, her ass pushing off of the sofa, heels digging in. Emma could hear the legs of the sofa scraping the floor. Regina was holding her breath, her back ramrod straight, tensing as she started to come, coaxing Emma's orgasm from her, and falling forward toppling Emma over. She clawed at Emma's sides and muffled her scream by pressing her open mouth against Emma's neck. Emma shuddered and cried out; her hand darting out to cover Regina's buried between her clenched thighs to keep it in place while she rode out the last waves of her orgasm.

Sometime later, after their movements stilled and heads began to clear, Regina slowly untangled herself, looking down on Emma, triumphant and just as smug as when they had started. She smoothed her own skirt, and then with a kind smile and bright eyes, shimmied Emma's panties back up her hips, unable to resist snapping them into place. She pulled her jeans back up and over her ass, neatly fastening them. Then rose gracefully from the sofa and crossed back over to her desk, placing her reading glasses back on her nose.

Effectively ignoring Emma, who was now sitting on the sofa, her features twisted in a mask of disbelief. She was feeling unpleasantly sticky and starting to sober up. The gentle residual tingle she felt in her nether regions was just about the only clue she had that the whole event had even been real. She looked over at Regina who was going over papers, her legs neatly crossed below the desk, "Will that be all, Ms. Swan?"

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, and replied, nodding her head, while shakily rising to her feet, "Yes, Madam Mayor. That is all."

.


End file.
